xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Bauza
Eric Bauza (born December 7, 1979) is a Canadian voice actor and artist. His notable roles include Stimpy of Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (after Stimpy's original voice actor Billy West refused to reprise his role) and Slip & Slide D'Peel of Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island. Information Early life Eric Bauza had attended Blessed Cardinal Newman Catholic High School in Scarborough, Ontario, from 1994 to 1997. Even then, he was a comedic character who was very much involved with the creative arts in school. Career Bauza started his career in animation as a character designer, working with a few production studios in Hollywood. It was this introduction to the animation world that eventually led him to a successful career in voiceovers. In just a few years, Bauza has starred in such Emmy award winning shows as Nickelodeon’s El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Fairly OddParents, Spike TV’s Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, Warner Bros. Animation’s Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, Hasbro's G.I. Joe: Resolute]], and Hero: 108 as Red-Faced Kawn and Camel King. Aside from his television credits, Bauza has played multiple roles on "The King and Us", a web-series sponsored by Burger King, and was seen on the NFL on Fox TV pre-game show. Bauza had a cameo role as "Digger the Nascar Gopher" in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel. Currently, Bauza is the voice of Lord Stingray on the Adult Swim show, Superjail! as well as Marvin the Martian on "The Looney Tunes Show", and Dr. Psychobos on "Ben 10: Omniverse". He also appeared in episodes of the Animated web series Dick Figures, where he voiced the Genie of the Teapot, the Vulgar Mall Santa, and the Ninjas. He is set to reprise the Ninjas and play Lord Takagami in the upcoming movie funded by Kickstarter. Bauza is currently working on his stand up routine, and has already performed at the Laugh Factory in Los Angeles alongside Harland Williams. Roles in Xiaolin Chronicles * Raimundo Pedrosa * Jack Spicer * Toshiro Tohomiko * PandaBubba * Grand Master Dashi * Warden * Tai Shui * Master Monk Guan Other Roles * Ultimate Spider-Man - Swarm/Michael Tan * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Ezekiel Stane, Technovore * Electric City * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island - Slip & Slide D'Peel * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Problem Solverz * The Looney Tunes Show - Marvin the Martian * Dan Vs. * Superjail! - Lord Stingray * Hero 108 * Zevo-3 * Phineas and Ferb - Li'l Saul, Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * China, IL * Monstroville * G.I. Joe: Resolute * Tiny Jackie Show * Chowder * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Dr. Huang (in the episode, "Power Play") * Batman: Arkham City * Gravity Falls - Additional Voices * Dick Figures - Genie, Mall Santa, Ninjas, Lord Takagami (in the Movie) * Adventure Time * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Fairly OddParents - Foop * Nicktoons MLB - Stimpy * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * McBusters * Toon Wolf * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Guard #1 * DC Super Friends * Go Tell Ricky Scrotum * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel - Digger * Angora Napkin * Ben 10: Omniverse * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Leather Teddy, Guard #1 * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Scisor * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - K.J. Video Games * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon * DuckTales Remastered - Gizmoduck References Category:Voice Actors